We'll meet again
by DayDreamerFan
Summary: A korra and Naga story with a surprise ending! One-Shot


**Hey people's I hope you like this fan fic I would just to dedicate this to my Avatar buddy you know who you are and I hope you like this fic!**

* * *

**We'll ride again**

Korra walked along the rocky path, looking forward for her weekly visit to her quite large fury friend. The Avatar smiled as her thoughts were correct as she saw her polar bear dog was laying down on a soft patch of grass. And Within seconds Naga ears popped up with her head, senseing her friend nearby. At the site of her old friend Naga stood up wagging her tail furiously but instead of the normal face liking energetic greeting she would normally give age prevented it. Naga stood there with much pride as she slowly started to walk up to Korra. And of course the water tribe girl returned the gesture with a warm smile that Naga loved.

"Hey girl, how are you doing today" Korra asked with her cheerful smile.

Naga answered with a lick to the face as well as placing her head under Korra's arm asking for a hug. Korra giggled at her beloved friend asking for much needed affection. After the warm greeting Naga helped the Avatar to the patch of grass where Naga was laying before. Naga laid down once again, as Korra laid against her.

"This brings back good memories doesn't it girl" Korra spoke gently.

Again in reply Naga nudged Korra's arm.

"I miss the days where we could run around freely like back in the south pole"

_Flashback_

"Over here Naga" a young Korra rushed.

"You ready girl, on the count of three we go…one…two…THREE CHARGE" Korra shouted.

The little girl charged at a very muscular figured in the distance as her faithful companion was beside her. Korra tried tackling the figure but failed as the man hadn't budge. And soon followed the quite small polar dog also tackling the man which fell purposely to make his little girl and friend happy.

"Oh know the almighty Avatar has defeated the powerful water king what will I do" The man acted.

"That's right the great Avatar and her trusty friend Naga has saved the water tribe from evil once again" Korra shouted in victory.

_Flashback ends_

"It seemed like that only happened yesterday we were running around just being kids" Korra chuckled remembering the fun memories. Naga closed her eyes listening to her old friend reminisce on the old days, from their first meeting.

_Flashback_

"Korra can you please come out here"

"What is it mum me and dad are about to play" Korra pouted.

"Happy 8th birthday" Senna smiled.

The young Avatar looked down seeing a small bundle of white fur move towards her jumping up and down running circles around her.

"Aww how cute, I'm going to call you….NAGA" Korra yelled in excitement.

_Flashback ends_

Through teaching her

_Flashback_

"Naga sit or you don't get the treat" Korra ordered.

"Sit Naga" Korra demanded even louder.

Naga stood there tilting her head in confusion.

"No Naga sit, SIT"

Instead of the command intended Naga jumped on top of Korra making her fall over with a slimly tongue to her face.

"I don't think this is going to work, you have to sit down not me" Korra giggled.

Her white bundle of fur didn't say anything but gave a slobblery lick to the watertribe girl's face.

"Never mind I like you the way you are" Korra laughed.

_Flashback ends_

"You still don't listen to me" Korra pointed out.

Korra looked at the sky realizing how late it was getting. This was picticuarly the sadest part of the week for Korra letting her friend go till the next time they meet.

"Well Naga it looks like I have to leave before Mako thrrows a fit" Korra laughed while trying to stand up.

Naga quickly stood up helping the water tribe girl stand for her to make her leave. Before Korra left her old friend she wrapped her arms around her and Naga licked her face.

"I'll promise we'll meet again" Korra smiled gently.

Korra made her way out to the entrance of the graveyard looking back once more while mouthing the words 'I promise' before making her leave.

A few days after her visit Korra had kept her promise meeting her fried at the gates.

"I promise you we would meet again" Korra smiled.

* * *

**Ok well I hoped this met your expectations for any who has red this and please leave your comments! P.s sorry for any spelling mistakes I wrote this at like 12 o'clock at night :)**


End file.
